Vyrsatu
Vyrsatu (pronounced vire-saw-two) is the Chaos god of shame, guilt, defeat, bondage and humilation. He is a patron of all those who have fallen from on high, and a foe to all those that revel in their power and and look down upon others, or in fact anyone with any form of pride. Thus it is that Vyrsatu uses his mortal followers to bring the mighty to their knees, and teach them humility. That is if they survive the lesson. The Origin of Vyrsatu is unique for a Chaos God. Legend has it that Vyrsatu was originally a god of a different sort. In this time Vyrsatu went by a different name, and was both mighty and proud. However this would all end when a rival came forth to challenge him, and after the dust from their war had settled Vyrsatu lay defeated. His rival stole his domain and aspects, and left the beaten, broken god to fade away. With nothing to fuel him this would have been his fate. However as he lay on the ground dying it seemed as though a small stream of emotion passed by him. Desperate the beaten god drank deeply of the emotion, shame. He continued to feed off shame, and as he did it both revitalized him and changed him. Vyrsatu was born. Whatever Vyrsatu was before his transformation, there is nothing left of the previous god. None oif Vyrsatu's rivals within the Warp know who he was before he became what he is today, and which Chaos God Vyrsatu quarreled with, or even if that god still exists is unknown. Vyrsatu himself seems to have forgotten his previous incarnation. Though it has been rumored that Tzeentch, all knowing and covetous of secrets, knows of Vyrasatu's past. Vyrsatu's sacred number is 10. His sacred colors are black, white and grey. Rather it would be more appropriate to say that he does not have sacred colors, as any color outside of those mentioned would be two garish and flamboyant for the god. The adjective used to describe things associated with him is Vyrsatan. Vyrsatu has no particular rivals among the other Chaos Gods. Rather he opposes nearly all of them equally. To Vyrsatu the other gods seem to be filled with hurbis and contempt. Judging him and mocking him for his constant failures. Slaanesh and Tzeentch in particular offend Vyrsatu due to their shamless arrogance. The only Chaos God said to have any kinship with Vyrsatu is Nurgle. It would be far too presumptuous to call these two gods allies, but Nurgle finds Vyrsatu's endless miserable quest to bring shame to others to be amusing. After all shame and despair have always been complimentary emotions. Manifestation Vyrsatu most often appears in the form of a massive gaunt humanoid figure with grey skin. He possesses six long, bony arms, all of which are shackled. He wears a black hood that obscures his downturned face from beholders and two great curving horns sprout from the top of his head. Vyrsatu sits chained upon a unadorned throne in the very heart of his Sanctum. There he reumenates upon his many failures, and plots against his vain, mocking rivals, thinking of new ways in which he might make them understand his humiliation. Cult of Vyrsatu Vyrsatu has a very small following among mortals. Unlike many Chaos Gods mortals generally don't seek out Vyrsatu. Rather it is he that reaches out to them. This is not entirely surprising given Vyrsatu's aspect. After all why would someone purposefully seek out shame, and self-castigation. Indeed it is in Vyrsatu's nature to seek out those that already wallow in shame, and bring them into his fold. Vyrsatu's followers are those that have fallen from a state of grace. Often they were once mighty men and women who were filled with pride, and were masters of what they surveyed. Some of these individuals were autocrats, plutocrats, celebrities, heroes and many more. However each fell in their time. Some suffered some soul-rending failure that made them question their self worth. Others were defeated by rivals, ripped from their pedestal by malicious or jealous hands. So many that had everything at their feet now had nothing but rags to call their own. All are haunted by the memory of who they once were, and the reality of who they have become. Though Vyrsatu draws followers from lower stations as well. Any who were once happy and fulfilled, and were put to shame are welcome. To these poor unfortunate souls Vyrsatu offers two rewards which are often beyond refusal. Solace and redemption. Solace in the sense that they are not the only ones that now wallow in shame, guilt or humiliation, for they are now part of a brotherhood of the chastened. They need not feel alone in their misery any longer. His second gift is a chance to redeem their failures through service to Vyrsatu. Vyrsatu and his followers want nothing more than to show the universe its own folly. They see the proud and the joyous as blissfully naive of the fall that could come to them, and taking for granted their blessings. Thus it is for the Champions of Vyrsatu to teach them humility. They seek out the mighty and lay them low. They seek out the proud and teach them the bitter taste of humiliation. They seek out those that life has blessed and show them the lingering sting of disappointment and frustration. Thus the blessed a taught the laments of those who have been robbed of their blessings, and often this leads them to Vyrsatu. Above all Vyrsatu and his followers can not tolerate vanity. In their eyes the hubris of the overconfident stings like a thousand scorpions. In the eyes of a follower of Vyrsatu to strive for any kind of greatness is a form of vanity. A monumental structure or palace that was lovingly crafted screams of the self-importance of its architect or owner. To seek accolades is to try and puff up one's own importance. Vyrsatans tend to view thew success and properity of anyone as a form of hubris, and seek to punish it accordingly. The final reward for a life time of teaching the universe its folly is Daemonhood. Those that Vyrsatu believes have atoned for their sins and failures by bringing low the vain are transformed into Daemon Princes. Now they are no longer the judged, and it is they that will judge the faillings and vanity of others. This redemption through rebirth is the thing that all Champions of Vyrsatu seek. There is a slightly benevolent side to Vyrsatu and his followers. That being that they do not target the lowly. Those that are low-born, poor and downtrodden do not elicit the indignation of Vyrsatans, and in fact many Vyrsatans find a great deal of kinship with these masses. The misery and struggle of the common man in many way mirrors the Champion's own. As a result Vyrsatans have been known to aid the poor and down trodden. However their charity only goes so far, for if a humble man tries for anything truly great then he has slipped into the unforgivable sin of pride. Vyrsatan Daemons Vyrsatan Corruption The path to Vyrsatu starts with the fall. Each Champion of Vyrsatu reached a turning point somewhere in their past. This turning point involves a loss of self. A point in which a man goes from whoever they were, to an individual that they believe has less worth. Usually it is triggered by some form of failing. A deed that they could not accomplish, a defeat that they were handed at some ciritical moment or some transgression that they committed and can not forgive themselves for. Regardless of the cause these people find themselves at the lowest point of their lives. The person they were is no more, and the person that replaces them is lesser than that which came before. These people mourn the person they were once, and it is in the middle of this mourning that Vyrsatu comes to them. Relationships The Mournful Prison Category:Chaos Gods